Dragon Shorts
by Little NightFury17
Summary: From Riders to Race join Hiccup and the dragon riders in fun and random adventures within the three seasons of Dreaworks Dragons. With the exception for a few these adventures they will be unrelated but fun to read.


_Please leave a review! I did make up a few things about the Woolly Howl FYI. Shedding scales and lighter coloration are the thing I made up._

* * *

 **Episode One: Bad Mouth**

* * *

 _Time period: after the episode "Total Nightmare"_

 ** _O_**

"Look out!" Fishlegs screamed. The dragon riders scattered as a wild and angry Whispering Death shot out it's spines.

"Man, this guy is mad," Astrid called out to Hiccup.

"Yea, we better get him away from Dragon's Edge before he hurts someone," Hiccup studied the Whispering Death as it flicked it's whip-like tail and hissed repeatedly. "Let's chase it out of here bud." Toothless growled before diving down at the dragon. He blasted a few Plasma Blasts at the ground near the dragon. The Whispering Death recoiled, then roared out at Toothless. The dragon glared at Hiccup and Toothless, waiting to see what they'll do. Toothless U-turned and flew straight at the dragon. He fired three more shots , the last one smacked the dragon right in it's face, but the Whispering Death just shook it off.

"Stormfly Spine Shot!" Astrid ordered. The Deadly Nadder flicked her tail and her spines flew through the air, but missed when the Whispering Death took the air itself. The dragon hissed one more time before finally flying back to it's tunnel. Toothless flew over the hole and Hiccup peered in.

"Looks like he's not coming back," Hiccup sighed with relief.

"Thank Thor!" Fishlegs sighed, "Why do you think that dragon was so mad?"

"Well, whatever the reason," Snotlout began ," if it shows up again me and Hookfang here will teach him a lesson that he won't forget!"

 _ **O**_

Later that day the dragon riders were off doing their own things. Hiccup and Toothless were up in the main hut, fiddling with the Dragon Eye. Hiccup changed a few lenses, adjusted the rings, and sat it down on a stool. Toothless lit a small flame near it's end. A brilliant shade of purple shot out from the mouth and displayed new information. Hiccup studied the dragon that was in the center," Hmm...Woolly Howl?". Suddenly the light faded. "Toothless?"Hiccup looked over to his dragon. Toothless was peering out of the hut and growling. "Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup stood up and grabbed the Dragon Eye. Toothless glared outside before turning and bolting out. "Toothless!" Hiccup ran after his dragon. He followed Toothless into the nearby forest.

Toothless stopped at what looked to be the mouth of a cave that was just a few yards into the forest. He growled into the darkness. "What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked when he caught up. Toothless glanced at Hiccup before returning his attention to the cave. Hiccup walked closer to the the cave, "What's wrong buuuuud!" Hiccup's foot slipped on the mud that laid at the entrance. Turns out it wasn't a cave, but the entrance to a network of tunnels. Hiccup dropped ten feet before smacking the ground hard, the Dragon Eye flew out of his hand. He got back up and shook his head. Toothless called out to his friend. "Yea, I'm okay Toothless," Hiccup stared up at Toothless, wondering how to get back up. As he looked for a path to climb up he heard Toothless growl again. "What is Toothless?".

Suddenly a loud noise echoed from behind Hiccup. He turned just in time to see a Whispering Death appear from the darkness. "Oh, it's you again," Hiccup said taking a few steps back. The Whispering Death glared at Hiccup before roaring out. It lunged at him, but was sent back by a Plasma Blast. Toothless fired three more at the dragon. The Whispering Death flew back a bit, stunned form the blasts. It It roared out at Toothless then fled back the way it came. Hiccup sighed," Good job bud." Toothless smiled. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Large boulders fell, a few feet from Hiccup. "Toothless stand back!"

Hiccup ran farther into the tunnel and hid. When the shaking stopped he walked back, "Oh great." The opening was completely blocked. On the other side Toothless scratched at the rocks, roaring out. " I'm okay Toothless," Hiccup called out," I'm gonna find another way out. You go get the others." Toothless stood there, not wanting to leave Hiccup. Reluctantly, he turned and ran back to Dragon's Edge. Hiccup stood there for a minute, replaying the event that just happened in his head. Then he turned and stared at the darkness of the tunnel. Hiccup sighed as he picked up the Dragon Eye and walked off into the tunnel.

 ** _O_**

Astrid and Fishlegs met at the dragon training arena. Ready to conduct their daily dragon training with Hiccup. "Where is he?" Astrid wondered.

"He's probably distracted by the Dragon Eye again," Fishlegs suggested.

Astrid scanned the area, hoping to see him. Just as she started to scan the edge of the forest Toothless popped out. He ran over to them. "Toothless? Where's Hiccup?" she asked the dragon. Toothless glanced back to where he appeared from, then he nudged Astrid that way. "Something must of happened," she said to Fishlegs," Let's go find him."

 ** _O_**

Hiccup walked quietly. He scanned every which way, ready to hid in the shadows if that Whispering Death appeared again. After a while Hiccup felt as if he had gotten himself lost. "I wish I could see a lot better," he whispered. Hiccup stopped when the tunnel split in four ways. He crossed his arms," Which way?". He stood there, thinking of which path to take. It was then that Hiccup noticed a small breeze coming from his left, ruffling his hair. "Okay," he decided, "That way." Unknown to Hiccup, something big darted quietly in the shadows behind him.

 ** _O_**

Toothless led the other riders to where the tunnel collapsed. "He's in there?" Fishlegs was worried.

"Let's just move these boulders," Astrid ordered. Slowly the riders removed every boulder one by one, but they were shocked to not see him standing on the other side. Astrid cupped her mouth," Hiccup!" Her voice bounced through the pitch black shadows.

"He must of left to find another way out," Fishlegs suggested," These are Whispering Death tunnels. So...they must have other openings somewhere on the island."

"Then we need to search for every hole," Astrid was worried, but didn't show it. She knew that Hiccup would be fine on his own, but with that Whispering Death around, she hoped that they get to him first.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup peered around the corner. No Whispering Death, good. He continued walking. Hiccup remembered the last time a Whispering Death found him inside it's tunnels. Except this time he was on his own. Suddenly loud hisses traveled form the tunnel and into Hiccup's ear. He jumped into a side tunnel. Hiccup grasped the Dragon Eye while trying to be as deep in the shadows as he could. One second later the Whispering Death slithered passed him. It sniffed the area. _There has to be a reason why this dragon is so mad_ , Hiccup thought. He scanned the dragon, trying to see if there was any injuries. Hiccup didn't see nothing. Hiccup was pulled from his thoughts when the dragon roared out. Then it left.

Hiccup peered out, slowly. He saw the light from outside leek into the tunnel. "Yes," Hiccup cheered. He ran for the light, but just as he reached it the Whispering Death appeared from a side tunnel, startling Hiccup. "W-Whoa!" Hiccup's metal foot misstepped and he fell out of the tunnel. He plummeted twenty feet before smacking the ground. Then everything went black.

 ** _O_**

 _What happened?_ Hiccup thought. His head ached and felt so cold. He opened eyes, but quickly shut them again. The bright light shinning directly in his eyes. When the fuzziness faded Hiccup realized that someone else was here with him. He opened his eyes again and after they adjusted to the light he looked around. Standing over him was a dragon. It had big, purple eyes, fine dark brown scales. It's belly, wings and tail fins were pale brown. It didn't have any spines or spikes. It kinda looked like a Night Fury, but...at the same time it didn't. It was bigger than Toothless, but not that much bigger. It's wings were like a Skrill's.

The dragon looked down at Hiccup, sniffing him. It had a look of concern on it's face. "Uh, hello there," Hiccup smiled. He went to stand up, but the dragon placed a paw on his chest and pushed him back down. It shook it's head in a "no" fashion. As if it was telling him to not get up. Hiccup tried to understand what was going on. He realized that something wet was dripping down the side of his face. Hiccup reached up and felt it. He was surprised to find out that it was water. Huh? He looked over and only felt more confused. There was ice resting against his head. _Where did that come from?_ Then the events before flashed back into Hiccup's mind. "The Whispering Death," Hiccup forced himself up," That'a right...mmmm." Hiccup placed a hand on his temple, it throbbed painfully. "Oh, right. I fell out the tunnel. I...must of hit my head." The dragon sniffed Hiccup then coked it's head. "Yea...I think I'll be fine."

Hiccup went to stood up, but again the dragon stopped him. It glared at him then stomped it's foot. "Oh okay," Hiccup said," you don't want me to move. I get it." The dragon smiled, happy to see that Hiccup would do what it said. It turned and trotted farther into the cave. It came back with a fish in it's mouth. The dragon dropped the fish in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup picked up the fish, "You want me to eat it?" The dragon shook it's head in a "yes" fashion.

The dragon sat down and looked at Hiccup, waiting for Hiccup to eat it. He took a bite of the fish and smiled. Happy to see him eat, the dragon turned around and picked up more fish. It dropped them all on his lap. "Uh...I'm not that hungry," Hiccup explained. The dragon cocked it's head and purred. It scooped up the fish and set them down a few feet away. _Why do I get the feeling that I've seen this dragon before?_ Hiccup thought. He sat the fish down and scanned the very small cave. "The Dragon Eye!" Hiccup saw it on the other side of the cave. He went to stand up to go get it, but the dragon bolted over and shoved him back to the ground. "What was that for?" Hiccup asked. The dragon glanced down at Hiccup's feet. His metal leg was missing. "Oh, that's why," Hiccup chuckled, "Uh...could you get me that. I need it." He pointed over to the Dragon Eye.

The dragon looked over at the Dragon Eye then back at Hiccup. Then it trotted over, picked up the Eye, and brought it over to him. "Thanks," Hiccup said. He studied the Eye, trying to remember where he's seen this dragon before. Then it hit him. The dragon that appeared from the Eye before Toothless ran off. Hiccup looked at the dragon," Your a Woolly Howl." The dragon cocked it's head. "That's amazing," Hiccup said while looking at the Woolly Howl, "Another Strike Class dragon. But, what are you doing here? The little bit I read from the Dragon Eye said that your kind lives in cold climates." Hiccup looked at the dragon in front of him then reached out, but the Woolly Howl recoiled, lowered it's head, then an off farther into the small cave. It curled up and placed it's left wing over it's head. Hiccup lowered his arm, " Huh, guess your pretty shy." The Woolly Howl moved it's wing and looked at Hiccup.

 ** _O_**

Astrid and the others scanned the forest from atop their dragons. "I don't see any," she called out.

"What would Hiccup be doing in a Whispering Death tunnel anyways?" Snotlout asked.

"He probably wanted to pet it!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"I doubt that," Astrid rolled her eyes, "I hope Fishlegs and Toothless are having better luck on the ground."

 ** _O_**

Toothless rushed passed some trees. He stopped and sniffed the ground, hoping to find the scent of his friend.

"Still nothing huh?" Fishlegs said as he held onto Meatlug. The Gronckle glided over to Toothless. _Hmm,_ Fishleg pondered, _Where would a Whispering Death dig it's tunnels to?_ "Come on Toothless, let's keep looking," Fishlegs said.

 ** _O_**

Hiccup blinked his eyes surprised that he had fallen asleep. He looked out of the cave. The sun was setting. "They're probably really worried," Hiccup yawned. He heard panting come from inside the cave. When he looked over saw that the Woolly Howl was panting. Hiccup scooted over and placed a hand on it's head. "It's overheating!" He said with worry," No wonder they live in colder climates." Before Hiccup could think of something to do he felt the dragon's scales. It felt weird. He couldn't find a word for it. Suddenly the dragon stood up. It walked over to a wall and rubbed up against it. Hiccup watched as the large scales fell off the dragon and hit the ground. The old scales were replaced by new, shiny scales. "Wow," hiccup said in aw. The Woolly Howl shook it's head then stretched. "You shed you scales to cool down," Hiccup awed," Amazing...". Hiccup leaned forward to pick up a scale, but the dragon pushed him back a few feet. Then it trotted over and laid down.

Hiccup sat there, not sure on what to do. The Woolly Howl won't let him leave, let alone get up. He knew that he couldn't get far anyways. With his metal foot missing, he knew that he'd be better off where he is. _But I can't just stay here,_ _Hiccup thought, Maybe the Woolly Howl can help._ "Hey, friend. Can you come here?" Hiccup gestured his way. The Woolly Howl was hesitant at first, but eventually it walked over to him. Hiccup found that strange. The dragon was helpful to him by bringing him fish and helping get the swelling in his head to go down. Why was it so shy?

Hiccup picked up a stick that was near the entrance," Okay, I need you find someone for me,"He drew Toothless in the dirt," This is my friend. Can you find him for me?" The Woolly Howl stared at the drawing. It sniffed the moved dirt and cocked it's head. Hiccup began to wonder if it didn't understand what it said, but, to Hiccup's relief, the Woolly Howl ran out of the cave. It turned back and looked at him and smiled. Then it trotted off into the forest.

 ** _O_**

The sun had set by the time Astrid and the other riders gathered in an opening. "Find any?" Astrid asked.

"No, "Fishlegs began," but, we did find this." He fished through Toothless' saddle bag and brought out Hiccup's metal foot.

"That's his foot!" Astrid feared the worse," Where on Earth did you find it?"

"It was floating down a river," Fishlegs explained," I hope Hiccup is n't in to much trouble."

"Well, there is a good thing about this," Ruffnut sat back in Belch's saddle, "He's stuck with only one foot. That means he can't go anywhere!"

"He does have a point Astrid," Fishlegs said reading the worry on her face. The movement of a nearby bush caught their attention. They turned and started at bush. Astrid prayed that it was Hiccup, but instead a dragon she's never seen before popped out. It shook of the leaves from it's fine scales. "What kinda of dragon is that?" Fishlegs tried to keep his excitement down.

"I dunno," Astrid said while not taking her eyes off it. The dragon looked up at them, it seemed happy to see them. Then it trotted over to Toothless. It roared out dragon noises to him then ran back the way it came. It stopped and looked back, waiting. Toothless quickly followed the dragon. "Toothless wait!" Astrid yelled," Come one guys!" The dragon riders took to the sky.

 ** _O_**

Back at the cave Hiccup wondered if the Woolly Howl had found Toothless or one of the other dragon riders. He turned the Dragon Eye this way and that. The metal shinned in the moonlight. Hiccup wished that he had a dragon with him. At least then he could activate the Eye and learn more about the Woolly Howl. He was amazed at how similar it looked to a Night Fury. Except that it had a bulkier built to it's body and didn't have the ear-like flaps at the back of it's head. Hiccup glanced outside. The Woolly Howl wasn't here, maybe Hiccup could leave and try to find his way back. _Na, I can't do that,_ Hiccup thought, _if it does find them it'll probably bring them back here. Better stay where I am._ He sighed. Hiccup's eyes began to draw shut, sleep threatening to take over. Just as his eyes closed the ground began to shake. Hiccup jolted upright and looked around. Was it an earthquake? Hiccup soon got his answer when a same Whispering Death exploded out of the ground. It roared out angrily.

"Not you again," Hiccup sighed. The Whispering Death roared again. It peered inside the small cave. It looked around, but all it saw was Hiccup. Then it noticed the dull scales a few feet away. It roared out angrily, shaking the ground slightly. The Whispering Death lunged for Hiccup. "Ahh!" Hiccup jumped from the cave just as the dragon crashed against it. The mouth of the small cave collapsed. Hiccup rolled away from the Whispering Death, but before eh could stop himself he rolled all the way down a hill and stopped underneath a log that was being raised up by two boulders. Hiccup went to climb out from underneath the log but quickly recoiled as the Whispering Death flew right to where he was. It roared fiercely. Hiccup held his breath and prayed that it would move on.

The Whispering Death hovered there for a few seconds, scanning the area. Then it flew off. "Oh thank Thor," Hiccup sighed. Once he was sure that the dragon wasn't coming back, Hiccup crawled out from under the log. He stood up and then fell right back down. "Oh right," Hiccup glanced back at his missing foot. He sat up, wondering what to do. Hiccup decided that is wasn't a good idea to go back to the cave. He looked around and some vines caught his eye. "Hmm, that could work," He said. Hiccup grabbed a couple of vines and wrapped the Dragon Eye to his leg. Using a tree he stood up then took a step. Not perfect but it'll do. Hiccup hopped his way back to Dragon's Edge.

 ** _O_**

The Woolly Howl lead the riders back to it's cave, but they were shocked to find a cave in. The Woolly Howl jumped on the pile and scratched at the rocks. It looked at them. "Hiccup's in there!?" Astrid tried her best to keep her calm," Okay everybody let's move them."

"Ugh," Snotlout groaned," How many cave ins to we need to clear before we find him?"

"Just move them Snotlout," Astrid ordered. The dragon riders moved the rocks as fast as they could. Once most of the rocks had been moved Toothless jumped inside. He roared out, hoping that Hiccup would call out but it was empty.

"Ugh, again with the nothing!" Snotlout screamed, "what do we do now!?"

Astrid thought and thought but nothing came to her. "Lets...just search the island," Astrid sighed feeling hopeless," he can't get far on one foot."

 ** _O_**

Hiccup hopped his way through the forest. He was surprised on how far he was getting with one foot. Hiccup stopped and rested against a tree. "This island seems a lot bigger on foot than on dragon," he said to himself. Hiccup hopped that using the Dragon Eye as a makeshift metal foot wouldn't damage it. He pushed himself away from the tree to continue walking but then the sound of the Whispering Death echoed from the sky. Hiccup stumbled to the other side of the tree and held his breath. The Whispering Death flew down from the air and scanned the area. It growled repeatedly. When it saw nothing the dragon roared out, did a flip in the air, and exploded a hole into the ground. Hiccup sighed in relief. He pushed himself away from the tree and took a few steps. "There has to be a faster way than this," Hiccup scanned the area for a solution.

His attention was pulled towards the the sound of a Gronckle flying over to some rocks. "Eh, better than nothing," Hiccup whispered. He hopped his way over to the pink and blue Gronckle as it chewed away at the rocks. "Hey there friend," Hiccup said sweetly. The Gronckle turned and stared at Hiccup. Hiccup scanned the ground and found a smaller rock. He couldn't bend down so, using the Dragon Eye, he kicked it over to the dragon. The Gronckle ate it happily. Hiccup patted the dragon," Do you think you can help me?" The dragon licked Hiccup with it's big tongue.

A few minutes later Dragon's Edge was within sight for Hiccup. He patted the Gronckle as it carried him over the forest. It landed in the training arena. Hiccup slid off and removed the vines that held the Dragon Eye to his leg. He held it in his right hand and placed his left hand on the Gronckle for support. "Where is everyone?" Hiccup scanned the huts. It was quiet. "To quiet," Hiccup whispered. He turned to the Gronckle," Why don't we try to look for them." As if on cue the ground began to shake violently. Hiccup lost his balance and fell, hitting his head on the ground. The ground erupted as the Whispering Death shot into the air. Rocks flew through the sky. It glared down at Hiccup. Out of nowhere the Gronckle jumped in front of Hiccup, roared at the Whispering Death, and lunged at it. The Whispering Death spun around and flicked it's spiny tail. The Gronckle took the full blow and flew across the arena. It laid there dazed.

Hiccup looked up at the Whispering Death," What are you so angry about?" The dragon roared at him. Then it dove down for an attack. But it was knocked sideways by a Plasma Blast. Hiccup looked to his left. Toothless the other riders and the Woolly Howl ran towards him. Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup protectively. He growled at the Whispering Death. The Whispering Death stared at the Night Fury but quickly realized that it was surrounded on all sides. It looked at each dragon, feeling cornered.

"Hiccup," Astrid called to him," are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Hiccup said back," Now let's chase this dragon away from Dragon's Edge." The Woolly Howl reared back, ready to strike. But then it saw something, in the Whispering Death's mouth. It stopped it's attack and looked at Hiccup but he wasn't paying attention. "Ready!" Hiccup yelled. Before he could say anything he saw the Woolly Howl zip past him. It jumped and clung to the mouth of the Whispering Death.

"What in the world is it doing?" Fishlegs watched as the Whispering Death roared out in pain. It spun around, trying to get rid of the Woolly Howl. But the dragon held on tight. It's wings flapping fiercely. Then it flew from the Whispering Death. It tumbled a few feet before stopping itself. The dragon dropped whatever was in it's mouth. It looked like a rock, a sharp one to be exact. The dragon riders looked up the Whispering Death. It hovered there for a minute. Once it realized what had happened it cheered.

"Uh," Ruffnut began," What just happened?"

It clicked inside Hiccup's head," I get it. The Whispering Death was looking for the Woolly Howl."

"Uh, do you mind explaining a bit more," Astrid asked.

Fishlegs walked over and handed Hiccup his metal foot. Hiccup reattached it then stood up," When I fell from this Whispering Death's tunnel and hit my head that Woolly Howl came to my rescue. It stopped the selling in my head and fed me fish. It took _care_ of me." He walked over and to the Woolly Howl. It stepped away from him, shyness shown in it's face. Hiccup picked up the sharp rock," It's almost like this dragon is a caretaker to the dragons on the island. The Whispering DEath knew that and was trying find it."

"That doesn't explain why it was so angry," Snotlout interrupted.

Hiccup studied the rock," You'd be agitated too if you had _this_ stuck in your mouth." Hiccup turned and looked at the Whispering Death before continuing," When it got to the Woolly Howl's cave it must of thought that I did something to it and was enraged."

"Did something to it?" Astrid put her hands on her hips," How'd it think that?"

Hiccup looked at the Woolly Howl. It looked at him, some trust showed in its eyes. "Woolly Howls aren't suppose to live in climates like this. This dragon can shed it's scales to cool down. When the Whispering Death showed up at the cave and saw the scales it had a shed. It must of thought I killed it." The dragon riders looked at each other, rethinking what was just told to them. The Whispering Death flew down next to Hiccup. Toothless eyed it carefully. The Whispering Death nudged Hiccup. He patted its nose," It's fine big guy. Simple misunderstanding." The Whispering Death turned and flew back into its tunnel.

"Well, I'm glad this whole thing is over with," Fishlegs cheered.

"Yea," Hiccup turned back to the Woolly Howl. He still couldn't understand why it was here. Hiccup bend down," Why exactly are you here?" The Woolly Howl backed up a bit, still a little shy. Then it stretched out its right wing. It winced and quickly pulled it back in. "Your wing is hurt," Hiccup stood up," well, we can help with that." He gestured to the other dragon riders.

"Don't worry fella,"Fishlegs smiled," we'll get that wing felling better in no time!"

"In the meantime I can work out that shyness," Snotlout said pridefully, "before you know it you'll be telling everybody what to do. Just ask Hookfang, he does whatever I say." In response to that Hookfang lit on fire and fire fired at Snotlout. He screamed and ran around, his butt on fire yet again.

The Woolly Howl, startled, ran behind Hiccup. He turned around and patted it's head,"It's alright. Before long you'll fit right in. I can feel it."

 ** _O_**

That night Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Toothless were up in the main hut, studying the Dragon Eye. "This is so cool," Fidhlegs squealed. He quickly covered his mouth, hoping not to disturb the Woolly Howl as it laid asleep a few feet away. "Isn't this dragon amazing?" he whispered.

"It sure is," Hiccup whispered back. The information that the Dragon Eye told said that the Woolly Howl was the fourth fastest dragon in the world, right behind the Typhoomerang. It can blend in with white clouds and withstand harsh blizzards. It is powerful, accurate, stealthy, agile, and intelligent. It's a proud and confident dragon. Though, when Hiccup looks at the Woolly Howl in front of him, he doesn't see pride or confidence. He saw sweetness and shyness.

"Hey Hiccup," Fishlegs whispered," a female's scales are lighter than those of a male. This Woolly Howl is a girl." Hiccup turned back to the Woolly Howl. HE couldn't wait to learn even more about her.

* * *

 _Next episode:_

 _"Hiccup and the other dragon riders meet a man who is wishing to get a glance at a Deadly Nadder that is so beautiful it has the nickname of "The Most Beautiful Deadly Nadder in all of the Archipelago". However, the riders soon learn that the man wants more than just a look."_


End file.
